Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Frontier - The Shadow Games
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Sequel to 'Digimon Frontier 2: Return of the Children'. It's been about 25 years since Louisa and everyone saved the world from Myotismon and the Demon Lords. But now, it's their kids' turn to save the world. Join Louy, Hikari, Tami, Julie and all their friends, as they face their very first year at Duel Academy, which is already packed with danger. (On hold 'till DF2 is finished)
1. Our New Heroes!

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX! A New Frontier: The Shadow Games Episode 1: Our New Heroes!**

It was a bright sunny day in Shibya, Japan. Everywhere you went, everyone was smiling. Some people were running, while others were standing around and a couple of people were in a daze as they walked.

However, two very special girls didn't know this because they were still in bed. And if they didn't wake up soon, they would be late!

"Girls! Wake up!" A woman with blonde hair, light-blue eyes and pail skin yelled as she ran up the stairs.

This woman is our old friend, Louisa, the Warrior of Nature that we all love. After high school, Louisa had been happily married and became pregnant with twins. Thought, when they were born, they didn't look like twins, but they both had characteristics of their parents. On the outside and the inside.

Louisa burst into the room her daughters shared. To her surprise, they were already dressed. They looked at the door.

"Oh. Hi Mom!" One of them smiled.

The daughter that had spoken was Louisy-Anne Minamoto or Louy for short. Louy had her father's blue-raven hair that went down to her back, but her mother's light-blue eyes, light-skin and personally. She was wearing a red tank-top with light-blue denim shorts, her favorite red and white trainers and the goggles her mother used to wear around her neck.

"Hey Mom." The other daughter smiled, less enthusiastic.

The second daughter was Hikari Minamoto. Hikari had her mother's blonde hair and light-skin, but her father's sapphire eyes and personality. She was wearing a long sleeved black jacket, a blue tank-top under it, long skinny jeans, black combat boats and the bandanna her father used to wear around her neck.

"Girls why are you still in your rooms? I thought you set your alarm clocks." Louisa asked, confused.

"We did." Louy informed her mother.

"We just planned on riding one of Veemon's evolved forms to get there." Hikari finished.

"Speaking of your dragon… Where is he?" Louisa asked.

"I'm right here!"

Louisa turned around and a little blue thing jumped in her arms. The creature looked like a baby dragon without the muscles, had a small horn on his noise, a white belly, a yellow 'V' on his head and crimson red eyes. This little guy was Veemon. Louy's partner.

"There you are Veemon!" Louy cheered, as her dragon looked at his mistress.

"Louy!" Veemon cheered and jumped in her arms.

The two laughed for a bit and then Hikari cut in.

"Can you take us to the Kaiba Dome? We need to get there now." Hikari requested.

Veemon smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I'll have us there in a jiffy!" He said confidently.

"That's my boy." Hikari smiled proudly and nuggied his head.

"Now let's go!" Louy cheered and pumped a fist, with Veemon in her other arm.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't leaving this house until you say bye to your father." Louisa told them, in sassy tone.

Louy laughed, nervously.

"Woops. I almost forgot. Ha ha." She said and sweat-dropped.

Hikari sighed in disappointment, while Louisa silently chuckled. Louy may have looked more like her father, but she was exactly like her mother in every other way. And it made her proud.

The Minamoto twins ran down the stars, the raven-head with their dragon still in her arms. They went straight for the living room, where a man with long raven-blue hair in a ponytail sat on the couch, his sapphire eyes staring into space. This is, yes you guessed it, Koji, the good old grumpy, Warrior of Light.

Louy set her dragon on the ground, while the twins hugged their father from behind.

Koji turned to his daughters. He pulled them over the couch, so they were at his side and hugged them both.

"We're gonna miss you Dad." Louy smiled, while hugging.

"Don't worry about me. Just go out there and kick butt." Koji grinned as he ruffled Hikari's hair.

"No worries Dad. We'll wipe the flour with them!" Hikari said confidently.

Koji smiled proudly at them both.

"I know you will. So get going." He ordered.

The girls obliged, let go of him, hugged Louisa then turned to Veemon.

"You ready?" Louy asked her dragon.

"Just say the word." The dragon smiled.

Louy pulled out her Digivice. It was a light-blue color and the same model as the other DigiDestined had. (A.N: The Digivice from Season 1: The one Tai and his team had.)

Louy nodded to Veemon and, once they were outside, pointed her Digivice at him.

"Digivolve!" She cried.

"Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!" The dragon cried.

The new dragon was twice Louy's size, with muscles in his arms, legs, neck and chest, a large blade-like horn on his head and a 'X'-like symbol on his white stomach. His skin was still blue and his eyes were still crimson.

"Awesome!" The Minamoto twins cheered.

"Bye Mom!" Louy called, as she got on her dragon's shoulder.

"See ya Dad." Hikari waved back as the dragon picked her up.

"Bye girls!" The proud parents called.

Hikari and Louy gave a thumbs-up to the dragon and he took off. Louisa's smile dropped when they were out of sight.

"I must be the worst mother in the universe." She said in shame.

"No you're not. Louisa, they're DigiDestined. They had to go there and they wanted to." Koji told her.

"But I still feel like I'm sending them to their grave. I should've stopped them." Louisa said, still in shame.

"No. If you did that, then they would think that you didn't care about their dreams and would have gone anyway. At least this way, they feel like they have our support." Koji reassured her.

"I… I just wish it didn't have to be this way." Louisa sighed.

Finally, Louisa cracked.

She cried.

"Be careful girls. Be careful everyone." Louisa prayed.

Koji pulled her into a loving and comforting hug.

"They can do. They're our girls after all." Koji reassured her.

He gently cupped her chin with his hand and let the other hand slip into her's.

Louisa looked up at him and saw the confidence he had in their children, not a bit of doubt in his eyes. Louisa had seen that look so many times, whenever she was nervous or scared. Or had nightmares about the Ice Queen.

Koji saw the trust in her eyes. That soon turned into hurt. He only saw that much pain in her eyes, when she thought about one thing. IceLadyDevimon A.K.A the Ice Queen. Also, Louisa's former, implanted, dark-side.

Koji knew of only one way to make that pain ease.

He leaned toward her and she leaned toward him. They both wish they could forever take away the pain the other felt, instead of just ignoring it. But they couldn't. So they did the next best thing to erasing the pain.

They shared a tender and loving kiss, as Louisa's tear-stained face became one of happiness instead of sadness.

Meanwhile, Hikari, ExVeemon and Louy had reached the Kaiba Dome, where the entrance exams were being held. The entrance exams to the best Duel-School in the world: Duel Academy! You'd spend 3 years there, with summer breaks and every now and then, special guests. There were a lot of rules there, so if you broke one, you'd have to Duel your way into staying.

ExVeemon quickly let the humans down and DeDigivolved. Louy picked up the dragon and ran over to the desk, where two women with sleeveless white and yellow blazers and a man in a suit were standing there.

"We're here for our exams." Louy smiled at them.

The girls in yellow nodded.

"Please give us your names." The man requested.

"Louy Minamoto and Hikari Minamoto." Hikari introduced her sister then herself.

The girls looked at the sheets for a minute, then nodded for them to go in.

The Minamoto twins bowed their thanks and walked inside.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Louy gasped, like a small child.

There were endless stands of chairs all around the room, and 4 large Duelling arenas at the center of the building. Hikari had to admit, it was amazing.

All of the Duelling arenas were occupied at the moment.

Louy looked at the arena to the far left, called duel arena 2. In there was a girl with two face-downs and a Fire Sorcerer Monster Card on her field. On the other side of the field was a man with a dark-blue blazer, showing he was an examiner. He had a Vorse Raider on his field and no face-downs.

Girl: 1000

Examiner: 1900

"It's my turn. Draw!" The girl shouted and draws a card from her deck.

"Now I activate the trap card: Ring of Destruction!" The girl yelled as one of her facedown cards popped up.

"What!?" The examiner yelled in surprise.

"Yep. Now I can destroy one monster card on the field and we each take that monster's ATT points as battle damage. And I choose… Vorse Raider!" The girl explained.

A ring appeared around the monster's neck.

"But wait! Now I also active the counter trap: Ring of Defence!" The girl yelled and her other face-down popped up.

"Now, you're the only one taking damage since Ring of Defence can protect me from it." The girl explained.

Vorse Raide blew up and since his ATT points were 1900, the examiner lost all his life points, leaving the girl the winner.

"And that, people, is how you win a Duel!" The girl yelled to the crowd, who cheered for her.

Realization grabbed Louy. She turned to her sister.

"Hikari! That's Julie down there!" Louy yelled and pointed at the girl in the arena.

"You're right." Hikari gasped.

"Julie! Up here!" Louy yelled at the top of her lungs and cupped her hands.

The girl in the arena looked their way.

"Louy! Hikari!" She yelled and ran out the arena to see her childhood friends.

Julie Mickadem was the girl's name. Both her parents had black hair, so does she, with her mother's lime-green eyes and her father's lightly-tanned skin tone. Julie was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, dark-blue jeans and black high-heel boats. She hadn't been using her main Deck in that Duel, since she was saving the big-guns for the Academy. Only Louy knew that was her plan.

As soon as Julie was close enough, she grabbed both the Minamoto twins in a hug. Louy returned it, while just Hikari winced. She let go of the girls pretty quickly.

"So Julie, how's little ol' Uddo been doing?" Louy asked her black-headed friend.

Uddo was Julie's little brother.

"Oh he's fine. Every now and then, does mention being bullied, but other than that he's been perfectly fine." Julie told them.

"That's good. Not the bullying part, of course." Louy answered, quickening herself at the end.

"Yeah. It seems to be getting worse. I just hope he'll be okay while I'm gone." Julie sighed.

"Hey of course he'll be fine. He's a fighter." Louy reassured her.

"I guess." Julie sighed, not really convinced and started debating weather or not to still go.

"Plus. A lot of cute boys go here." Louy said, in a slightly teasing tone.

"Really?" Julie exclaimed.

Her parents often told her the story of how they fell in love and she wanted to feel that sensation. She wanted to know what it was like to meet 'the one', to be touched by 'the one', to be kissed by 'the one'. That's why she would sometimes flirt with the boys in her class. Not because she was a slut that wanted to 'Wow' every boy on the plant. Because she wanted to know what it would be like to feel that sensation. Some of her female classmates had a grudge against her, but that never stopped her. She just left the boys that were off limits, off limits. She did however help almost all of the girls and boys in her school confess their feelings for their 'one'. The girl was just in love with love and nothing else, but she partly hated it. Because she wanted her heart to be stolen by a boy instead of someone who needs help with their love.

"Yeah." Louy nodded.

"I haven't seen any yet, but I'm sure you'll find 'the one' in here." She promised, grinning.

"Thanks. Maybe we could find you girls your little piece of heaven." Julie giggled.

Hikari snorted.

"Like hell!" The short tempered blonde spat.

She hated the idea of falling in love. She didn't have her partner yet, but she knew she was DigiDestined, she didn't have time for love. She was born to protect the two worlds, not go looking around for her lover. Besides, she was more worried with keeping the boys off her sister, then finding her own boy to fall for. Hikari thought it was insane!

"Well, Hikari and I can decide when we fall in love, Julie. But if we ever need help, you're the first person we'll talk to." Louy smiled, trying to apologies for Hikari and winked.

But she agreed with her sister 100%. Louy didn't care about love, just her partner, family, friends and Duelling. And she planned on keeping it that way.

"Oh. Okay, then. I guess I'll have more to choose from then." Julie giggled.

"Yeah, you will. Now let's sit down girls. My arms are getting tired of carrying Veemon around." Louy suggested.

They nodded and took a seat each, with the dragon on his mistress's lap.

Then a boy came to sit by them. His black hair was neatly arranged and his grey eyes were full of facts and knowledge, his lightly-tanned skin making them stand out. The boy was wearing a white track-suit and matching casual shoes.

The sight of him, made Julie feel a little warm.

"Hi there!" Louy greeted, snapping Julie out of her trance.

The boy turned to look at them. He saw a black-head sitting next to him, a girl with a dragon and raven-blue hair next to her and a blonde on the end.

"Hello." The boy greeted, with a slight English accent.

"I'm Louy. This is my sister, Hikari." Louy giggled and pointed to Hikari.

"Greetings." She said board out of her mind.

"And my friend, Julie." Louy giggled and pointed to the black-head.

"Hi." She said, shyly.

That shocked the Minamoto twins. Julie was never shy! Especially around boys.

"I'm Bastion." The boy, Bastion, greeted and extended his hand.

Each of the girls took turns in shacking it.

Then a bell chimed.

"Will Hikari Minamoto please enter Duel arena 4. Will Hikari Minamoto please enter Duel arena 4." A voice on the intercom requested.

"Alright! Go time!" Louy cheered as Hikari got up calmly.

"Knock 'em dead, Hikari!" Julie encouraged.

She smirked.

"This'll be over in 5 minutes. At the most." Hikari grinned and continued walking.

"Damn! I love watching Hikari Duel! She's awesome!" Louy smiled.

Hikari walked into the arena. There was a woman examiner waiting for her with pink hair and blue eyes.

"Well, sweety, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Hikari Minamoto." Hikari said, simply.

"Well, Miss. Minamoto, you can call me June." The examiner told her.

"Well now that the pleasantries are taken care of, let's Duel!" Hikari suggested.

"You read my mind, Hikari." June said.

"DUEL!"

June: 4000

Hikari: 4000

"I'll start of, with Cyber Harpie in ATT mode." Hikari told her and the half human/half bird female monster appeared on the field.

Cyber Harpie: ATT:1800/DEF:1300 Level-4.

"I lay a face-down and end my turn. Your move." Hikari said calmly.

"Wow, a nice start Hikari! Now let me show you what I can do. Draw!" June said and drew a card.

She looked at her hand and a small smile came to her face.

"I summon Vorse Raider in ATT mode and I'll have him destroy your Cyber Harpie!" June yelled.

Vorse Raider charged at Cyber Harpie.

"Not, so fast. I active the spell care: Harpie's Hunting Ground." Hikari said as her face down popped up.

"Now, all the winged-beast type monsters on my field gain 200 ATT points…" Hikari stopped, to build up for drama.

Cyber Harpie's ATT:2000

"And that's enough to withstand your Vorse Raider's attack!" She finished.

Cyber Harpie attacked Vorse Raider, destroying him.

June: 3900

Hikari: 4000

"I lay 2 face-downs and end my turn." Hikari said and the card appeared on her field.

"Oh no! Vorse Raider!" June cried.

"Sorry, June. But this is my dream I'm fighting for. So I won't hold back." Hikari apologized.

"It's okay. I was just being dramatic. Now it's my turn. Draw!" June smiled in reassurance.

"I'll summon my Battle Ox to the field in DEF mode." The woman smiled as her ox in armor appeared on her field.

Battle Ox: ATT:1700/DEF:1000 Level-4.

"_She left him exposed. What is she up to?_" Hikari thought.

"But he won't be staying for long. I now sacrifice him and a machine monster in my hand to summon…" June said as Battle Ox and another card went to the graveyard.

"Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür!" June yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, a huge creature appeared on the field that had a monstrous musicale body and his arms had huge red gantlets.

Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür: ATT:3900/DEF:1200 Level-8.

"But lucky for you, Hikari, he can't attack on the turn he's summoned. So I'll leave him right where he is and end my turn." June grinned.

"I draw. I summon another Cyber Harpie. And now I play the spell card: Elegant Egotist! This lets me summon the Harpie-Lady Sisters!" Hikari yelled, as three Harpies appeared that have difference hair styles and a normal Harpie appeared with them.

Harpie-Lady Sisters:ATT:1950/DEF:2100 Level-6.

Cyber Harpie: ATT:1800/DEF:1300 Level-4.

But Harpie's Hunting ground was still in effect, so their attack point's went up by 200.

Harpie-Lady Sisters' ATT:2150

Cyber Harpie's ATT:2000

Now she had 5 monsters on her field and 1 face-down card. But not for long.

"And now, for my final move, I play the spell card: Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" Hikari yelled.

Gasps filled the entire dome.

"How'd she get her hands on such a powerful card?!" Bastion exclaimed.

"She won it in a Duel once." Louy explained.

"Against who?" He asked.

"Mai Valentine herself." She told him.

He seemed quite surprised by that knowledge.

"June. It's been fun, but no more playing around!" Hikari complimented.

"Go!" Hikari ordered her Harpies.

The 5 Harpies destroyed June's monster and her life points hit 0.

The arena burst into life as they cheered for the blonde. She walked back to her seat and took it.

"Will Louy Minamoto please report to Duel arena 2. I repeat, will Louy Minamoto please report to Duel arena 2." The voice over the intercom requested.

"Oh. There's my que! See you at the Academy, Bastion." The energetic girl said and ran off to the arena, with her dragon in her arms now.

"Kick butt, Louy!" Julie called.

"Show these armatures what Duelling is all about." Hikari ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Louy saluted and ran off again.

Bastion watched her with interest and then turned to Julie.

"May I ask why she has that toy with her?" He said, politely.

"It's her good-luck charm. She calls it V." Julie explained, without mentioning Digimon in the subject.

Bastion nodded, seemingly pleased with the results.

Hikari was about to open her mouth to Julie, asking about her partner, when she nodded, saying her partner was in her back-pack.

Back with Louy, she set Veemon down and the examiner just appeared. They turned on their Duel Disks, no questions asked.

"I'll go first." The examiner claimed and drew a card from his deck.

"First I'll play 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom in DEF mode, lay a face-down and call it a turn." The examiner said as the cards appeared on his field, Louy mentally cooing at the cute little Ladybug.

4-Starred Ladybug of Doom: ATT:800/DEF:1200 Level-3.

"Why thank you. Now it's my turn. Draw!" Louy smiled, not intending to sound mockingly.

"_If I summon a Level-4, that Ladybug's special ability would destroy it in a heartbeat._" She thought.

"So I'll summon my Allure Queen LV3 in ATT mode." Louy said as the spellcaster with a red and black dress appeared on her field.

Allure Queen LV3: ATT:500/DEF:500 Level-3.

"I'll lay a face-down and with that I'll end my turn." Louy said as she folded her arms.

"Huh? Why would she do that?" A boy asked.

He had just sat down where Louy used to sit. His light-blue hair was sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes hidden behind a pair of round-lenses glasses and his light skin looking like a creamy color. He was wearing a dark-grey jump-suit and casual shoes.

"Who are you, squirt?" Hikari asked, rudely.

"I… Ummm… I'm Syrus." The boy, Syrus admitted.

"Hikari! That's mean!" Julie scolded her friend.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Syrus. I'm Julie." She smiled at the shy boy.

"Hi." Syrus responded, quietly.

"Miss meany-pans over there is Hikari." Julie said and pointed to the blonde.

"Humph." Hikari sounded.

"And the girl Duelling is Louy." Julie pointed to the field.

Where the examiner was laughing.

"Really, that's what your starting move?" The examiner laughed.

"Alright then. My move!" He yelled and drew his card.

"I'll switch my Ladybug to ATT mode and attack your Allure Queen!" The examiner commanded.

"Hold it right there. I'll active my trap card: Mirror Force!" Louy yelled and her facedown popped up.

4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, bounced back to the examiner's side of the field, ending the battle phase.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Louy asked, not in a taunting way.

"I end my turn." The examiner growled.

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Louy yelled.

"And now that it's the standby phase, I'll active my Allure Queen's special ability! I can equip her with one monster on my opponent's side of the field, then send her to the graveyard to summon, my Allure Queen LV5!" Louy exclaimed.

The Ladybug attached itself to the Queen and they both disappeared of the field as the big sister of LV3 appeared with two straps coming from her back and floating in mid-air.

Allure Queen LV5: ATT:1000/DEF:1000 Level-5.

"But I'm not done yet! I'll summon my Ancient Sorcerer in ATT mode!" The raven-head yelled, as a man wrapped in blue appeared.

Ancient Sorcerer: ATT:1000/DEF:1300 Level-4.

"Then I active his special ability! If I have a 'Spellcaster' in my graveyard, on my field and in my hand, then he can attack you 4 times per round." Louy exclaimed.

"What!?" The examiner yelled.

"Go Sorcerer! Attack him with Mystical Seal!" Louy yelled and punch thin air.

Her Sorcerer attacked the examiner directly 4 times and his life points hit 0.

The crowd cheered at the incredible 2-turn take-down.

"Yay! That's my girl!" Julie yelled in excitement.

"Wow. She's really good." Syrus praised.

"What did you expect, Syurs?" Julie asked.

"Well, I honestly didn't know." The bluenette admitted.

"You get used to it. Even after everything me and my sis has been thought, she still finds ways to surprise me." Hikari chuckled to herself.

**T.B.C**


	2. The Next King of Games

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX! A New Frontier: The Shadow Games Episode 2: The Next King of Games**

A while later, Syrus and Bastion's Duels started. But that's not where this episode begins.

We begin in the middle of town, where another DigiDestined is running all over the place. Why? Because he's late!

Up in the trees, his partner followed him, keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Alright! I got my Deck, I got my gear and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy Entrance exams before they start." The DigiDestined told himself.

He was wearing red and white sneakers, black jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket and a light-grey backpack. He had brown hair with an orange top, which was covering his eyes for the moment, since his head was down.

Then he lifted his head and opened his eyes. They were brown.

"Oh well. At least since I'm not a student yet, they can't put me in detention all for being late." The boy joked.

It was Jaden Yuki. A childhood friend of Louy and Hikari's, but wasn't the son of a Legendry Warrior, like they were. But he did act an awful lot like Takuya Kanbara: Warrior of Flame.

Some people stared at him as he ran, but he just smiled and get a friendly 'Hello' to them all. Luckily, when they saw him coming they got out of his way.

However, while Jaden was greeting an old friend, he didn't see the man in his way and accidentally ran into him and fell to the flour. Jaden's cards and Duel Disk had fallen all over the flour.

"Jaden!" His partner almost yelled.

His partner was a fox with purple gauntlets that had the Ying&Yang symbol on them and was a tall as Jaden himself. Also, his partner, was female. And her name, was Renamon.

"Sorry." Jaden said, sheepishly as he gathered up his cards.

He noticed one of his cards had some dust on it. So he blew and gently rubbed it off.

"You're a Duellist, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yep. I'm just trying out for the Academy." Jaden explained.

The man cracked a smile.

"You don't say?" He asked and reached for something on his belt.

"Yeah." Jaden laughed sheepishly, with his eyes closed.

Then, when he opened them, he was in the surprise of his life.

"Hey! You're…" Jaden trailed off.

He felt like he was dreaming.

"Why don't you take this?" The man suggested.

He had a Duel Monster card in his hand.

"Something just tells me it belongs with you." He continued.

Jaden was really taken back by the gesture. The man handed Jaden the card and he took it.

"Wow. For real?" Jaden asked, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Good luck." The man said and started walking past him.

"Hey wait!" Jaden called as he turned around.

"Thank you! I'll… I'll make you proud." Jaden promised and bowed.

The man gave him a thumbs-up and continued walking.

Renamon decided to make her appearance.

"Was that really him Renamon?" Jaden asked, awe-struck.

"Yes it was Jaden." Renamon nodded.

Jaden awed at the place where the man once stud, then looked at the card.

Winged Kuriboh: ATT:300/DEF:200 Level-1.

"_Kuri._" A cute voice whispered.

"Huh?" Jaden asked and looked around.

"What's wrong Jaden?" Renamon asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." Jaden told her.

"_What was that?_" He asked himself as he continued to look around.

"Jaden. Isn't there somewhere you need to be?" The fox asked.

"Oh. Uh-oh! The exam!" Jaden exclaimed and started running again.

"I can't be the next king of games…" He panted as he put the card in his Deck Holder.

"If I'm late to the games!" He finished as he started running again, Renamon went back to the trees.

Back at the Kaiba Dome, an enouncement was being made.

"Once again, all Academy Applicants who have already passed their Duel Entrance exam, please posed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year." The board voice on the intercom announced.

With Syrus, he was facing June and she just summoned a new monster to the field.

"_Aww man, I can barely concentrate with all these Academy kids starring at me. Jugging me. Man, what I wouldn't give to already be enrolled like them._" Syrus thought, as he looked through the crowd.

Two very pacific people court his eyes. A tall boy with dark-blue hair and a blonde girl who's hair was a darker shade to Hikari's.

"Last call for all Academy Applicants, if you have not checked in for your exam, please do so, now." The announcer enounced.

Meanwhile outside, the 2 girls with yellow blazers and the man is a suit were just about done.

"Well ladies that's it. Mark all the no-shows, no-shows." The man told them and they started to gather up their papers.

"WAIT!"

"Huh?" One of the girls asked as they all looked in front of them.

"I'm no 'no-show'!" A voice yelled.

From behind the railings!

Then a hand grabbed the railing, so did another.

"You can…" The voice said as the hands pulled the rest of their owner up.

"Count Jaden Yuki as present thank you." The boy grinned, once his arms were over the railing and his hair full of leaves.

"Well, just so long as I…" He smiled and made a 'V' sigh with his fingers.

"Don't lose my grip." Jaden laughed, sheepishly.

The girls and man looked at him, amazed at what they saw.

Renamon sighed.

"_That's my boy._" She couldn't help but think, grinning a foxy grin.

Back inside, Syrus's Duel just finished with him as the winner and boy was he tired. He whipped his forehead and stood next to Louy as she watched the Duellists.

Then they heard a laugh.

"Wow look at 'em go." A male voice smiled.

"Jaden Judai Yuki! Is that you?" Louy asked, scolding playfully.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Lou! You in the Academy?" Jaden asked, cheerful as ever.

"Yep." She grinned.

Meanwhile, Julie was paying very close attention to Bastion's Duel.

Bastion: 3200

Examiner: 1900

Bastion had a face-down and a Vorse Raider, in ATT mode, on his field, while the examiner had a Big Shield Gardna, in DEF mode, and another monster, in DEF mode, on his field and looked like a 'Elvis' fan-boy reject.

"Alright new guy, multiport choice! You got 2 monsters steering you down! Do you A: Throw in the towel, B: Beg for mercy or C: Run home to Mama?" The examiner taunted.

"I'll go with D: None of the above!" Bastion called and activated his face-down.

"A trap!?" The examiner yelled.

"Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster that's on the field in ATT mode and then we each take damage equal to that monster's ATT points." Bastion explained.

Ring of Destruction attached it's self to Vorse Raider and destroyed him.

Bastion: 1300 (Winner)

Examiner: 0000

"Clever move, Applicant. Welcome to the Academy." The Examiner congratulated.

"Thank you, oh wise Examiner." Bastion bowed in respect.

Hikari had decided to wonder a bit and found herself standing near some boys with blue blazers.

"Wow. That guy's pretty good, don't ya think Chazz?" A boy with blue hair asked his friend.

"Guess the rumours about him being some kinda wiz-kid were true." A brunette said.

Then he looked at the black-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Huh, Chazz? Huh?" The brunette asked.

Hikari knew that the black-head's name was Chazz. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Chazz turned up his noise like a snob.

"He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep School for the past 3 years, we're ready for the Academy." Chazz proclaimed.

Hikari mentally scoffed. This boy was trouble. But why did she feel like she… Was going to liked him?

Hikari shock her head in protest at the though.

"These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn. The hard way. The Chazz Princeton way." Chazz smirked.

"We'll see." Hikari spoke up, gaining the boys' attention.

"_Louy eats his type for breakfast._" She grinned in thought.

"Who are you, girly?" Chazz scoffed.

"I'm Hikari Minamoto, thank you very much." Hikari grinned, mockingly.

"Oh. So you're the girl with that card." Chazz said, not very interested.

"That's right, Chazzbin." Hikari teased.

Meanwhile with Louy, Syrus and Jaden.

"Wow! That last guy really tore it up." Jaden praised.

"Yeah. Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score on the written exam out of all us applicants." Syrus told him.

"Wow. I just barely passed." Jaden said, shocked.

"That's not all he is, Jaden." Louy grinned.

"Really? What's up?" The brunette asked.

"Julie found her soul-mate." Louy had a huge grin on her face.

"Wow! For real? Who is he?" Jaden asked, excitement everywhere in his voice, as he search the arena.

Louy fell down anime style.

"Bastion! You idiot! Why else would I say that while we were talking about him?!" Louy hissed at the brunette.

"Gees, Louy! Calm down! Not my fault I didn't understand." Jaden sort of yelled.

Louy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry, Jay. I'm just really happy for her. I mean, she's 14 and she still hasn't even had her first crush yet." Louy thought out-loud.

"Really? She seemed like the kind of girl that was boy-crazy." Syrus implied.

"She pretends to be, to make her feel better about never having a crush before. After hearing the story about how her parents got together, she always wanted to fall in love with someone and know how it feels." Louy explained, seemingly growing sad.

Syrus gave her a look of sympathy. But then she smiled.

"However… That's not my style and I can accept her for who she is because she's my friend." Louy smiled.

Syrus felt a bit better, but then felt Jaden looking at him.

"My name's Syrus buy the way. Nice to meet ya. I kinda have a thing where I get test-anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel. " The bluenette said, quietly.

"So you're in!" Jaden smiled and gently slapped Syrus's back, causing the younger boy to trip forward.

Syrus looked up at Jaden, with curiosity.

"Congratulations! I'll be in to as soon as I win my duel!" Jaden smiled and pointed to himself.

"Wait, you haven't duelled yet?" Syrus asked.

"Nah." Jaden said, without a care in the world.

"Then you might have a problem. I think this was support to be the last one." Syrus told them.

"What!?" Louy yelled.

Jaden face-faulted.

"Hey! There's Bastion!" Louy yelled, once she spotted her new friend.

Bastion sat down in a seat next to the waving Julie.

"Hey! There's Julie!" Jaden smiled and started walking down to them.

"Jaden! Come on! Just leave them **alone** would ya?" Louy yelled and grabbed his arm.

"But I wanna meet Bastion! I need to know if he's the right guy for her." Jaden protested.

"Hello! That's my job! You just want to meet the competition!" Louy argued.

"So?" Jaden asked.

Louy gasped and kept her mouth open, as if she was about to speak, but closed it and let go of Jaden.

"I got nothing." She sighed in defeat and walked off to find someone else to talk to.

"Works every time." Jaden grinned and walked down to meet Bastion.

Once Jaden and Syrus at reached Bastion, Jaden spoke first.

"Tight Duel, Bastion!" Jaden complemented.

Bastion seemed a slight bit surprised.

"Thank you." Bastion said, solemnly.

"Oh there you are Jaden! I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" Julie gasped.

She received a curious look from Bastion.

"You two know each other?" He asked, raising an eye-brow.

Julie nodded.

"Yep! Bastion, this is Louy's and Hikari's long-time friend, Jaden Yuki!" Julie grinned and pointed at said boy.

"That's me! And, from the looks of it, you might me the second best Duellist here." Jaden smiled, intending to be friendly.

Syrus, Bastion and Julie gasped at that comment.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field 4." The voice over the intercom told them.

"Go time! Wish me luck guys!" Jaden cheered.

"You got it, Jay!" Julie smiled, giving a friendly wink.

Jaden started walking down the steps, when Bastion stopped him.

"Hey wait. If I'm second best, who's first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden grinned confidently.

"Yours truly! It's what I'm best at!" Jaden smiled, while pointing at himself and continued walking.

Bastion seemed, once again, surprised at the confidence Jaden had in himself. It reminded him of Louy. He guessed that's why they were such good friends.

"Wow. He's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good." Syrus gasped.

"He's going to need to be. Look who's he's Duelling." Bastion said, slight dread in his voice.

As Jaden entered the arena, he looked around in awe.

Suddenly, Jaden spotted Louy. She was standing next to a blonde girl who's hair was a darker shade to Hikari's, at the top of the arena. He couldn't help but smile. Partly at his friend, partly at the beautiful stranger.

"_She looks like an interesting Duellist. I can't wait to meet her!_" Jaden mentally grinned.

"Alright! Test time!"

The voice snapped Jaden out of his thought instantly. He almost face-faulted on the outside.

Jaden was going to Duel a man. At least, he thought it was a man.

Jaden's opponent had long blonde hair in a pony-tail, looked like he was wearing white make-up and purple lip-stick. The opponent's outfit considered of a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, that Jaden saw some boys wearing, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves and he was also wearing crescent-shaped earrings. He carried an Academy-issued "Duel vest," worn horizontally across his torso.

It was either a manly woman or a cross-dresser.

"So son, you're name?" The opponent asked, their voice sounding like a man's, revealing it was a cross-dresser.

"Um… Jaden. Jaden Yuki." The brunette said, trying to hide his shock.

"Well, um… Jaden Yuki. I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy." The cross-dresser, Crowler, bragged.

"Wow, a department chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed, I was think that you were some kind of weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader." Jaden confessed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Crowler sweat-dropped.

"You know, now that he mentions it…" The blue haired Obelisk trailed off.

"This kid's got some lip, huh, Chazz?" The brunette asked.

Hikari shrugged.

"He's Jaden. He speaks his mind and never holds back." The blonde told the boys she decided to eardrop on.

Chazz just growled.

"Duel Vest. On!" Crowler said, tapping his Duel Vest.

Jaden slightly awed.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, tech. How do I get one of those cool Duel Disks?" The brunette asked, exited.

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Crowler told Jaden, accidentally misunderstanding what he said, which he thought was "Blue Blazer".

"_Of course, first you have to get into Duel Academy. Which I intend to make sure you don't._" Crowler thought.

"GO JADEN!"

The entire arena looked at where the scream came from.

Louy.

"Sorry, Jay!" The blue-raven apologised, felling stupid for yelling so loud and getting everyone's attention.

"It's okay, Lou!" Jaden yelled back and winked at her.

Louy gave him a thumbs-up and winked back at him, causing him to nod.

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden grinned.

"SO LET'S DUEL!" Crowler and Jaden yelled.

"Here goes!" Jaden yelled and drew a card from his deck.

He examined his options and smiled.

"Sweet! I'm gonna summon Elemental HERO Avian in DEF mode!" Jaden yelled.

He placed a card, side-ways, on his Duel Disk and a man with green feathered wings and crawls appeared on the field, kneeling.

Elemental HERO Avain: ATT1000/DEF1000 Level-3.

Crowler just smirked, unimpressed.

"I'll also throw down a face-down." Jaden said, as the face-down card appeared.

"Alright!" Jaden said.

"Getchya game on!" Jaden and Louy yelled.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Yes very good." Crowler said, sarcastically.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He hissed, under his breathe.

But Louy, thanks to her mother's amazing ability to hear almost anything, heard him and glared.

"_It's our catch-phrase, butthead._" The enraged blue-raven mentally spat.

Then, Louy heard Crowler chuckle.

"_After all, since I'm using my own __**personal**__ Deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home in no time._" Crowler thought, grinning.

"Alright, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy. I chose to play the spell card: Confiscation." Crowler chuckled.

He placed the card into his spell and trap zone on his Duel Vest and the card appeared on the field. The picture was that of a knight holding a chest, with a present clinging to his leg, begging it looked like.

"Okay. So what's it do?" Jaden asked, alarmed.

"What it does, allow me to pay 1000 life-points for the chance to peek at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard." Crowler chuckled.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 4000

Suddenly, the cards in Jaden's hand glowed and hollow holograms of those cards appeared in front of Crowler.

"Oh yes. I remember some of these back from when I was a naive rookie. Now, which one will I banish?" Crowler taunted.

Jaden growled and if looks could kill, Crowler would be in a coma with all his ribs broken because of the icy glare Louy gave him.

Insulting someone's Deck? That's just low!

"I couldn't agree more." Alexis said, nodding.

"Did I say that out-loud?" Louy asked.

Alexis nodded.

Louy sighed.

"Monster Reborn, to the graveyard!" Crowler commanded.

One of the hollow cards turned around, revealing it to be Monster Reborn, and was destroyed.

"Next, I lay two cards face-down on the field." Crowler said, as the two cards appeared.

"And last but not least, I play Heave Storm. This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." The cross-dresser grinned, sickly.

Then, the wind in the arena picked up and the two cards on Crowler's field and the one card one Jaden's field, were destroyed.

"Whoops! Did you forget that you had two trap cards on the field yourself?" Louy and Jaden taunted, as if they were standing right next to each other, in the Duel together.

"Now, now. You mustn't speak out of turn, young scholars." Crowler chuckled, hearing Louy a mile away, since she was yelling.

Suddenly, the arena was covered in storm cloud.

"Um, what's happening?" Jaden and Louy asked.

"Nothing's happening. Not yet!" Crowler yelled and threw his hand in front of him.

Suddenly, two huge caterpillars with golden armour appeared on the field.

"But that's about to change." The cross-dresser assured them.

Gasps filled the arena.

"Um… Could somebody tell me what's going on?" Syrus asked, completely confused.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called 'Statue of The Wicked'." Julie told the boys she was sitting with.

"It's a special trap that creates a Vicious Token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heave Storm." Bastion explained.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test Decks. Crowler must be using his own." The blue haired Obelisk analysed, worry on his face.

"Then this is over. No applicant could beat the Deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The brunette gasped.

"Yeah it's impossible. Don't ya think Chazz?" The bluenette asked his "Master".

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?" The brunette asked.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I just wish he treated all the other second rate Duellists who applied at this academy the same way." Chazz chuckled.

"If he did, then he would just keep losing." Hikari countered.

"What was that?" Chazz asked, irritated.

"You'll see, Chazzbin." Hikari promised, with a confident smirk on her face.

If she knew anything about Jaden, it was to never underestimate him.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT!?" The black-haired teen screamed.

"1: To piss you off. 2: It's your name cross between 'Hassbin'." Hikari smirked.

"What an elated snob. Bullying some armature with his very best cards." The dark-blonde, caramel eyed girl next to Louy, pitied.

"You're too soft, Alexis." The blue-haired boy next to her stated.

Louy suppressed a growl, because of their attitudes toward Jaden.

"I just hope we get to see that Legendary Rare Monster Crowler has had stashed away in that Deck of his." The dark bluenette sighed.

"Hey! He's Jaden Yuki! He can do anything if he sets his mind to it! And when it comes to Duelling, he is never more focused!" Louy hissed at the two people next to her.

"And you are?" The bluenette asked, solemnly.

"Louy Minamoto. And you two are?" Louy asked.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes. This is Zane Truesdale." The dark blonde, Alexis, told her.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler taunted.

Louy instantly turned back to the Duel.

Jaden just laughed.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" The brunette smiled.

Louy smiled.

It was just like Jaden to laugh in the face of danger.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Louy asked, surprised.

Alexis nodded.

Louy sighed.

"I really **hate** that old habit." The blue-raven sighed.

Alexis chuckled and looked back at the arena.

Crowler was glaring.

"Yes, well I'm quite an exhalant teacher thank you. Now, I sacrifice my two Vicious Tokens, to summon, Ancient Gear Golum!" Crowler yelled.

The whole arena gasped.

The two tokens were set a flame as a huge creature that looked like a man made of metal appeared onto the field.

"There it is! The Legendary Rare Monster!" Alexis gasped.

"And I think we're about to discover what makes it so Legendary." Zane said, unfazed.

Jaden stared at it in awe.

Ancient Gear Golum: ATT:3000/DEF:3000 Level-8.

"Now, now. I hope you're not too scared of my Legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler taunted.

Louy made a raspberry.

"No way. I've always wanted to take one on." Jaden grinned, with firey determination and courage in his eyes.

The entire arena gasped again.

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" Syrus exclaimed, on the edge of his seat.

"Both, Syrus. Both." Julie told the light bluenette, shock in her eyes.

"He's staring down that Legendary Rare Monster like he doesn't have a care in the world. I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh, Alexis?" Zane said, dryly.

"Come on, give it a rest Zane. At least the kid's showing some backbone." Alexis lightly commented.

"There won't be much left of it to show after this." Zane thought, out-loud.

"Put a sock in it Zane! This is Jaden we're talking about!" Louy warned him.

Crowler laughed.

"Golem attack! Mecegnise Malay!" The cross-dresser yelled.

Golem did as his master ordered and punch Avien, destroying him on the spot.

"Aww, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance. Its DEF points were way too low." Syrus sighed.

"This isn't looking good." Julie analysed.

"And it's about to look a lot worse. When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATT points and the defending monster's DEF points gets dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion explained.

"But that would mean…" Julie gasped.

"Jaden's life-points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus gasped.

"And 2000 points of damage at that!" Julie exclaimed.

Jaden was punched by Golem and his life-points dropped.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 2000

Crowler laughed while Jaden and Louy lowered their heads and "cried".

"Don't feel bad you two, this is the top Duelling school in the country. Some people simply aren't… Cut out for…" Crowler trailed off.

Louy and Jaden weren't crying. They were laughing.

They lifted their heads up, to show firey determination and bright cheery smiles.

"Boy, I really wanna come to this school, now. You really know your stuff tech." Jaden grinned.

"YOU CAN DO IT JADEN! YOU'RE NOT MISTAKEN FOR MY TWIN BROTHER SOMETIMES FOR NOTHING!" Louy cheered.

Jaden grinned, while looking at her and winked. But it was secretly for Louy and Alexis.

"_Huh? What the heck did I do that for?_" Jaden asked himself.

"_Huh? What the heck did Jaden do that for?_" Louy asked.

She had seen him wink at her, but she knew that wink wasn't just for her. Louy looked at her right and saw Alexis, trying to hide the fact that she saw the wink, but her light blush gave it away.

Louy grinned inwardly.

This was going to be the best time of her life.

The time Jaden first had a crush.

And he was gonna hate it.

And Louy was going to write everything that happened on a computer with her memory stick in it, so no one would see it.

Unless she showed them.

Back in the arena, Crowler was shocked and growling.

"_Can't they take a hint!? He will __**not**__ be allowed to pass this exam! And they certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of my Deck!_" Crowler hissed.

Jaden and Louy smirked.

"_Just look at him tremble. He was really be impressed by Jay/me._" Louy and Jaden thought at the same time.

Jaden was about to draw a card when…

"_Kuri._" The voice from earlier whispered.

"Huh?" Jaden and Louy asked.

Jaden stopped for a second.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"I… I heard something." Louy gasped.

"_What was that?_" The brunette and blue-raven thought.

Jaden drew a card from his Deck and was surprised. It was Winged Kuriboh!

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"_Oh, it's you._" He thought.

Jaden had almost forgotten about what happened before he entered the Kaiba Dome. He remembered the man's words.

"_Something just tells me it belongs with you."_

"You know, something is starting to tell me that, too." Jaden smiled fondly at the card, as its wings shimmered.

Jaden took a quick read of the card and smiled. That special ability looked real handy.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Jaden could have sworn he saw the card winked at him heard that faint "_Kuri_" again.

"_Um… Alright. I'll take that as a sign to play ya._" Jaden thought, blushing slightly.

He took a look at the rest of his hand and smiled.

"_Yeah, definitely!_" Jaden grinned. He had a sure-fire way of winning now.

"Okay! I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" Jaden yelled.

He placed the card side-ways on his Duel Disk as the monster appeared. He was a fuzz-ball with angle-feather wings, big adorably innocent eyes and cute little green hands and feet with 3 toes each.

"And I'll play one card face-down." Jaden said as the card appeared in his spell and trap zone.

"Not bad, huh, tech?" Jaden grinned.

"Huh? Since when did Jaden have that card in his Deck?" Louy asked, out-loud.

The blue-raven knew Jaden was up to something. He was gonna play one of his miracle come backs!

Crowler just laughed.

"No, not bad. But you must understand I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, you see, it's DEF points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a text book mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's prosed." Crowler said, smugly, closing his eyes.

He drew his card.

"With the Legendary… Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mecegnise Malay!" Crowler exclaimed.

Golem did as he was told and punched Kuriboh, destroying him in a second.

"Sorry Winged Kuriboh." Jaden apologised.

But, even though Golem's ability would have left Jaden with 0 life-points, he didn't lose a single one!

"Check your gear. You're life-points haven't changed." Crowler said, angered.

Louy and Hikari grinned, knowing. This was step one to Jaden Yuki's miracle come back.

"My gear's just fine. On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take 0 damage." Jaden chuckled.

Crowler freaked!

The arena was filled with gasps.

"I told you, Chazzbin!" Hikari grinned.

Chazz growled.

"Oh yeah! That's my boy, baby!" Louy cheered, pumping a fist.

"How about that? A technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis said, ignoring the energetic blue-raven next to her.

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis, especially one as esquire as that." Zane lightly scolded.

"Yeah. Well it looks like Jaden sure knew it." Alexis chuckled.

Louy immediately pulled out a note book from nowhere and wrote down what's happened so far.

Jaden glanced at Alexis before the Duel.

Jaden winked at Alexis during the Duel.

Alexis is impressed that Jaden saved himself like that and stopped calling him "kid".

That was what she had so far and she hopped to get more. Lot's more!

"_This is gonna be the best 'story' __**ever**__!_" Louy mentally screamed.

Jaden was going to kill her when she put it all on her favourite website. But it would be so much fun running for her life! She could practically **taste** the sweat running down her face and hear Jaden screaming at her to delete the 'story'.

Back in the Duel, Jaden regrettably placed Winged Kuriboh into the graveyard.

"Fine, fine. I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Crowler grinned, tauntingly.

That got Louy angered in a heartbeat.

"IT'S NOT LAME!" Louy screamed at the top of her lunges at Crowler.

Everyone stopped talking in a heartbeat and stared at her in shock.

"Um… Yeah, what Lou said. You may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him names." Jaden defended.

"Oh yes, I forget how attached you new Duellists get to your monsters, I'm sorry." Crowler mocked.

"Yeah? Well you should be!" Louy warned, smirking.

"Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you just set of a trap card! One of our favourites, too!" Jaden explained.

"Hero Signal!" Jaden and Louy yelled as his face-down popped up.

Then, the card made a large "H" in the air as Louy got super exited.

Back on the field, Crowler looked surprised.

"And that brings out my second Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" Jaden yelled as he pulled out a card from his Deck.

Suddenly, a mini fire-pillar appeared and then emerged a woman with long black hair and was wearing a red body-suit.

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix: ATT:1200/DEF:800 Level-3.

"My turn!" Jaden yelled and drew his new card.

He was pleased with his findings.

"Here it comes!" Louy grinned.

"Here comes what?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see!" Louy promised.

"Alright Winged Kuriboh, this next one's gonna be for you." Jaden promised.

He looked at his hand and selected a different card.

"First, I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card: The Warrior Returning Alive!" Jaden said, as Avian's card appeared from his graveyard.

"And now, I'm gonna summon him to the field." Jaden told them as he placed Avian's card in ATT mode onto the field.

And with that, Jaden'a favourite E-Hero and Louy's favourite E-Hero was on the field together.

But Crowler decided to bad mouth Jaden's monsters.

"Oh okay. Another armatures mistake. But this is good, this is good. Now could anyone tell me-"

"SHUT UP AND LET HIM PLAY HIS CARDS!" Louy cut the cross-dresser off.

"Yeah, I'm not done just yet. See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unit them!" Jaden smiled and show Crowler the card.

It had a picture of two orange dragons swirling together in a blue world-wind.

Crowler raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Polymerization!" Jaden and Louy yelled together.

"To join together Avian and Burstinatrix to form…" Jaden trailed off, building up for drama.

Avian and Burstinatrix fused together to create a creature with a red dragon head for his arm, a wing on his other side and a mask on his face.

"There he his! The Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! We hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!" The brunette and blue-raven hollered.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: ATT:2100/DEF:1200 Level-6.

The arena road into life with cheers and screams.

"So, tech, what do ya think?" Jaden asked.

"I think your Duelling very well for an amature, but next time try playing a monster that has more ATT points then what's already out." Crowler said, with a arrogant smirk.

Zane, Alexis, Chazz and Hikari flinched. That cross-dresser was crossing the line.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked, curiously.

"He means that Wingman's ATT points are no match for his Golem's 3000. Shame too, because when the Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's ATT points are dealt as damage to its owner." Bastion explained.

"Wait, you mean their deducted right out of his life-points? Aww, that would have been a great way for Jaden to turn things around." Syrus sighed.

"Don't give up on him just yet, Sy." Julie grinned.

"Well, if your friend's as good as he says he is, he might still find a way." Bastion smiled, speaking to Syrus.

"Wow, did we really seem like friends?" Syrus asked, flattered.

"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?" Crowler groaned.

"_Almost!_" Louy thought.

She knew exactly what Jaden was up to.

"Of course I'm/he's not done yet!" Louy and Jaden grinned.

"And of course I knew my Wingman had less ATT points then your Golem, that's why I had this!" Jaden said, then showed Crowler the last card in his hand.

It had tall skyscrapers in it, with a moon in the background and spotlights here and there. It looked like New York in the middle of the night.

"He's won." Hikari told the boys she was still with.

"Skyscraper! Go!" Louy and Jaden grinned.

Jaden placed the card in his field spell zone on his Duel Disk and suddenly, the scene on the card appeared all around Jaden and Crowler on the field.

When everyone looked up, Flame Wingman was standing on the tallest skyscraper.

"Alright, Flame Wingman! Go show those heroics…" Jaden trailed off.

"And attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Louy finished as she and Jaden punched thin air.

"Fine with me, bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's ATT level by one point." Crowler bragged.

True to his words, Golem hadn't lost a single one of his ATT points.

But Jaden's three female friends smirked. Along with him.

Wingman continued his attack. Dodging buildings, flying like a real hero. He landed in front of Golem and took off again.

"You know something tech, you're right." Louy admitted.

"This Skyscraper field **hasn't** lowered your Golem's ATT points. What it's done is **raise** my Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's, by a grand total of…" Jaden took a quick glance at Louy, who nodded.

"1000!" They yelled together.

"WAIT! Time out!" Crowler freaked.

"Go!" Louy yelled.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman ATT's: 3100.

"Skydive scorcher!" Jaden smiled.

Wingman was lit a flame and skydived towards Golem.

Crowler freaked, while rubbing his head. He knew he was gonna lose, but couldn't admit it.

Finally, Wingman officially attacked Golem, cutting right through him.

Crowler: 2900

Jaden: 2000

The arena gasped. Some were as freaked as Crowler, while others were in shock.

There was a huge explosion, destroying some of the buildings.

"This can't be! He was my very best card!" Crowler cried.

Suddenly, a huge peace of rubble landed on Crowler's head, making Julie and Louy laugh while Hikari took a quick picture.

"I wonder what YouTube has to say about this?" She grinned.

Back on the field, Wingman stood by Jaden's side.

"And 'cause of the Wingman's Special Ability…" Louy trailed off.

"The ATT points of that Golem are dealt straight to your life-points." Jaden finished, doing a small salute to Crowler.

"Sweet, huh?" Louy asked, mockingly.

"No way." Crowler gasped.

He heard a creaking sound. He looked behind him and saw his Golem, burned and bruised, starting to sway. And it all fell on top of him.

Crowler: 0000

Jaden: 2000 (Winner)

The arena burst into life, cheering and screaming for Jaden Yuki.

Then, Jaden put his hand up in a salute-like fashion, put all but two of his fingers down and did the salute with a wink. It was his signature pose.

"That's game! So I guess I passed the test, huh, tech?" Jaden asked, bringing his hand back.

Then, all the hallow grams disappeared.

"Impossible. There's no way this delinquent could defeat me!" Crowler gasped, still on the floor.

Chazz was totally freaking out, while his two henchmen gasped.

"It must be dumb luck. No way Crowler could lose to some flunky." Chazz growled.

"Well, it just happened, Chazzbin. Get over it! No one is unbeatable." Hikari grinned.

Meanwhile, Alexis was impressed.

"Jaden's got a future here. Wow." She smiled.

"I told you! I told you! I did!" Louy sang and did a small victory dance.

Zane just humphed and walked away.

"Oh forget him!" Louy said and ran to the field, like a little kid going to meet her super hero.

Meanwhile, Syrus punched the air above him.

"Alright! Yeah, Jaden!" He cheered.

"See, I told you guys. Jay's got skills." Julie smiled, politely.

"_Nice, I could use some competition._" Bastion thought, smiling.

"JADEN!" Louy yelled, when she reached the field. Her arms were wide out, ready to tackle hug him.

When she reached Jaden, he spun around in time to catch her as she jumped and swung her around. The two friends laughed their heads off and Jaden set her down. Louy continued to laugh and Jaden gave her a nuggy.

Then he stopped and started jumping.

"Alright! I made it!" Jaden smiled, while punching the air.

He blew a kiss to the audience, at "random" that was sent Alexis's way, making her blush.

"I'm in! I'm in!" The brunette continued to celebrate, giving everyone a "V" with his fingers.

Louy and Jaden continued to laugh as he reached into his Duel Disk and pulled out Winged Kuriboh.

"We're both in. And from here on out, you and I, will be partners." Jaden smiled at the card.

Louy smiled at her best friend, wanting to yell "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW" but decided not to.

Winged Kuriboh smiled too and winked at his new master.

**T.B.C**


End file.
